


Kaiuiná Tiorêrê

by Linest



Series: Trabalhos originais [1]
Category: Brazilian Folklore - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternative title: a big blue tiger falls in love with the local cute native, Angst, Brazilian Folklore, But it's just sad and bittersweet sorry, Everyone is rejected, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Unrequited Love, please give it a chance, that's the plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Nas entranhas de uma floresta, em uma clareira onde o rio raso passa, nasce o conto de um feroz tigre e um triste pássaro.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trabalhos originais [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712551
Kudos: 1





	Kaiuiná Tiorêrê

**Author's Note:**

> Conto baseado nas lendas Baipu Tuvy e O Uirapuru| Conto escrito para o Desafio Sitio do Pica Pau Amarelo no Inkspired
> 
> Avisos: essa fic contém cenas de violência, mas nada gráfico. Também uso indiscriminado de palavras que vem do tupi-guarani, vou colocar um mini-dicionário nas notas finais.
> 
> Espero que gostem~♡

“Babaquara Baipu Tuvy. Amaldiçoado seja, Baipu Tuvy.” a mulher cuspiu com ódio, a voz fraca saindo com dificuldade da sua garganta. “Um dia sentirá a dor que me faz passar e eu farei todo urú cantar ao aracê para lembrar à ti essa promessa.

"Do coração que nada sente ei um dia o amor destruir.”

A voz melodiosa jurou antes das garras cortarem a sua garganta.

Olhos dourados brilharam na escuridão do céu enquanto assistiam com prazer a deusa morrer.

**ऴिाी**

Era noite de lua cheia quando Baipu o viu pela primeira vez na beira do lago. O rosto bonito iluminado pela luz que refletia nas águas claras enquanto o intruso tocava sua flauta, a música suave interrompendo a paz na clareira nas entranhas da floresta.

A primeira reação do enorme tigre foi atacar. Seria fácil matar o homem; ele estava distraído, focado em sua música, com os olhos fechados e o corpo relaxado. O humano não teria tempo de reagir e pegar a lança ao seu lado antes das grandes presas de Baipu cravar em sua garganta e o aperto forte da sua mandíbula quebrar o seu pescoço. Seria uma morte rápida, indolor, e o tigre poderia então retornar ao seu descanso rudemente interrompido.

Enquanto Baipu se esgueirava entre as árvores – a luz da lua se afastando do seu caminho, permitindo que sua silhueta fosse engolida pela escuridão da noite – o jovem guerreiro para de tocar a flauta, cessando a música e deixando o local em completo silêncio novamente. No mesmo instante, Baipu cessa seus movimentos – o tigre não teme que o humano o note, suas patas não fazem barulho quando tocam a terra macia e sua pelagem azul é escura o suficiente para garantir uma boa camuflagem, mas ele ainda hesita, observando os braços fortes do homem baixarem e a cabeça levantar, seu rosto visível de perfil, os olhos negros mirando a lua no céu límpido.

“Onde falhei para que não ouvisse meus pedidos, Rudá, senhor do amor?” perguntou o jovem índio, o tom melancólico. “Anahí se casará com nosso cacique na quinta lua cheia e eu… Eu nunca mais-” o homem interrompe no meio da fala, a voz soando engasgada. Ele fica quieto e Baipu observa a lágrima rolar pela pele pintada em vermelho e preto de seu rosto. Depois da primeira cair, muitas outras seguem e o índio fecha os olhos, deixando o vento acariciar seu rosto durante seu lamento, movendo as penas de seu acangatara em uma suave carícia - é uma tentativa de conforto de Polo, embora o deus não estivesse presente ali no momento.

É um choro quieto, mas sincero e comovente.

Baipu sente, pela primeira vez em sua existência, compaixão. É um sentimento avassalador e estranho para uma criatura como Baipu Tuvy que apenas conhece a emoção da caça e a alegria da matança. A ideia de sentir qualquer coisa além disso é assustador e, para o tigre azul que nunca antes sentiu medo, o universo repentinamente parece fora do lugar. Ele balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, orelhas abaixadas contra a cabeça, tentando limpar a mente desorientada. Baipu sente raiva e o mundo parece voltar aos eixos. Com os dentes a mostra em um rosnado silencioso, Baipu se move para frente, pisando no galho seco em seu caminho e alertando sua já esquecida vítima. Um descuido que Baipu nunca cometeu antes.

Como uma cobra, o jovem guerreiro se vira ligeiro, lança firme em suas mãos e o olhar atento mesmo quando enxerga a assombrosa criatura que o espreita, um ser que nunca imaginou um dia ver de tão raro que era sua aparição; uma criatura mais assustadora do que um abaçaí, pois aquele na sua frente era o grande Baipu Tuvy.

Os olhos negros do índio arregalaram de medo ao encontrarem os dourados do tigre, mas ele mantém a posição defensiva. Por um longo segundo, os dois se encaram. O ar parece suspenso entre eles até que, com um rugido que estremece a terra abaixo dos pés do guerreiro, a monstruosa criatura se joga com inacreditável velocidade para frente, a boca aberta mostrando todos seus afiados dentes que miram como objetivo fincarem ao redor do pescoço do índio. Ágil, o índio se joga na terra macia da beira do rio e rola, a lama úmida grudando em seu corpo enquanto se esquiva do ataque monstro, escapando da mordida, mas não do chicote da cauda de Baipu e, antes que o índio possa ficar plenamente em pé novamente, ele sente uma forte pancada em seu estômago o empurrar para longe, o fazendo soltar a lança e jogando seu corpo contra o tronco de uma árvore, suas costelas batendo com força suficiente para fazer a madeira lascar. A dor é excruciante e, em sua agonia, o índio não tem tempo de reagir antes do grande tigre o prender contra o chão, dentes à mostra e as pontas das garras afiadas e douradas em sua pele escura arrancando fios finos de sangue de seu peito.

O tempo então para e o guerreiro fica parado, a boca aberta puxando o ar gorgolejante para os pulmões e os olhos nublados de dor presos no brilho feroz dos olhos dourados da sua morte. Ele sente o ar quente da respiração do enorme animal e lembra do calor das mãos de Anahí nas suas naquela manhã, seu peito então aperta com uma dor completamente diferente e o jovem índio se lembra que a mulher que tanto ama nunca será sua. E dói. Nhanderuvuçú, como dói reconhecer, naqueles últimos segundos de existência, que Anahí pertence à outro.

A morte, de repente, parece tentadora ao jovem índio e com um sorriso delirante, ele fecha os olhos e desmaia. O corpo finalmente cedendo ao desespero do momento.

Baipu observa o rosto do índio se contorcer, seus dentes manchados com sangue aparecerem em um sorriso triste, antes dos olhos se fecharem e seu corpo amolecer abaixo do seu. É por um instante que Baipu se arrepende de ter atacado o guerreiro, o pânico dominando seu ser como nunca antes aconteceu, mesmo diante da fúria de Tupã, e em um salto se afasta daquele humano, cauda balançando ansiosamente, uma mistura de apreensão e raiva. Ele queria matar aquele homem; desde o começo planejava o atacar, então por que vê-lo ferido o desesperou tanto?

Com crescente irritação, Baipu voltou a se aproximar do índio, os dentes expostos, um baixo rosnar de sua garganta e, com hesitação, o tigre aproximou o rosto do do humano, a ponta do nariz quase tocando nos lábios do mesmo.

Respiração.

Vida.

Sentindo-se aliviado, Baipu afastou a cabeça e encarou o humano, olhos dourados contemplativos.

Abrindo a boca, Baipu mordeu com cuidado o braço do índio, o arrastando para a escuridão da floresta.

ฅ

Foi com os sussurros de uma mulher que Quaraçá acordou e a primeira coisa que viu foi o intrincado trançado da palha e das folhas da oca.

Sentiu algo quente pingar em seu peito, logo esfriando e então escutou a voz suave cantando uma prece. Olhou para baixo, para aquela que chorava em cima dele e viu longos cabelos negros enquadrando o rosto redondo e amável sem sua pintura, olhos fechados com força enquanto a jovem índia cantava, a voz trêmula, para Tupã. Com um gemido de dor e cansaço, ele chamou seu nome e, em um ofego assustado, Anahi abriu os olhos.

“Quaraçá... Ó Quaraçá!” ela chorou e se jogou em cima dele. Seus seios pressionavam a folha de bananeira em seu ferimento, mas Quaraçá engoliu o protesto e escondeu o rosto nos longos cabelos negros de Anahí, sentindo o cheiro das flores. Ele não tinha muito tempo antes do pajé da tribo voltar para a oca, ou mesmo de Anahí se acalmar e o soltar, os olhos que sempre apenas viram nele um irmão não notando o desespero ao observa-la se afastar, então Quaraçá fechou os olhos e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros trêmulos da mulher que amava.

Se perguntou, confuso, por que o tigre azul poupou sua vida.

ฅ

Era noite de lua minguante quando Baipu o viu pela segunda vez na beira do mesmo rio do seu primeiro encontro.

Novamente o jovem índio tocava sua flauta, mas ele logo silenciou sua música com o baque do pesado corpo de Baipu, o tigre caindo na água rasa com a respiração ofegante e o pêlo manchado com sangue dourado que corria sem pausa do ferimento extenso em sua barriga. Foi com horror que Quaraçá assistiu ouro pintar a água cristalina e, sem hesitar, o jovem índio atravessou o rio, correndo até o tigre azul.

Mesmo muito ferido, Baipu mostrou os dentes para o índio, um rosnar fraco de advertência e olhos dourados brilhando com raiva. Não se aproxime, era o que aquele olhar dizia e Quaraçá parou em seu caminho. O que pareceu ser um tempo muito longo passou apenas com ambos se encarando antes que Quaraçá tomasse uma decisão e com passos calmos continuasse a atravessar o rio raso.

Baipu rugiu, levantando a cabeça em um esforço de parecer intimidador, mas Quaraçá não se abalou e, quando estava perto o suficiente, levantou as mãos em um gesto de vulnerabilidade e esperou até Baipu parar de rosnar para ele antes de falar.

“Eu não vou feri-lo. Quero ajudar.” disse, a voz firme e o semblante calmo. “Você me salvou quando poderia ter me matado. Pela minha honra, me permita retribuir, grande Baipu Tuvy.”

O tigre o encarou com atenção e o jovem guerreiro sentiu sua respiração travar em sua garganta, o coração acelerando enquanto aqueles olhos dourados pareciam atravessar a sua alma. Ele se forçou a manter a posição mesmo quando seu corpo implorava por sua lança e sua mente gritava com ele que aquilo era loucura, que o grande tigre azul que matava a lua e mordia o sol nunca iria aceitar a ajuda de um humano, e talvez o mataria apenas pela insolência.

Ele te deixou viver uma vez, o que te faz tão confiante que o deixará uma segunda? O lado racional de Quaraçá argumentou e, por um instante, o guerreiro questionou se junto com Anahí, ele também havia perdido a sanidade. Mas antes que Quaraçá começasse a verdadeiramente se preocupar, Baipu pareceu se cansar de julgar o valor da oferta do índio e apenas deitou a cabeça na terra molhada da beira do rio, os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante. Vendo a oportunidade, Quaraçá deu passos largos, acabando com a distância entre ele e a criatura, e estendeu as mãos trêmulas para o corte no tigre. Era profundo, parecendo ter sido feito com uma lança afiada, mas não havia chegado a atingir algum órgão interno e a carne - translucida, Quaraçá notou com fascinação – parecia já estar se fechando, embora lentamente. É claro que um ser como Baipu poderia se curar sozinho, abençoado por Tupã ou não.

Com uma careta, Quaraçá se afastou. Mesmo com a certeza que o corte se fecharia, Baipu precisa de cuidados e Quaraçá não permitiria que o tigre azul sofresse qualquer sequela, ou pior, morresse por perda de sangue. Primeiro se certificou de arrastar o corpo do tigre desacordado para fora do rio, foi com dificuldade que fez isso, mas Quaraçá era um guerreiro e não demorou para conseguir tirar Baipu da água. Ele não era um pajé, muito menos tinha as habilidades de canto de Anahí, mas Quaraçá conhecia um ou dois truques para estancar o sangramento, com uma mistura de plantas, ele fez uma pasta e aplicou com cuidado no ferimento, controlando seu corpo para não se afastar com cada rosnado de dor do grande tigre, ao terminar de aplicar a pasta, Quaraçá olhou para o céu; o ar estava mais ventoso do que o normal e o cheiro que trazia era de chuva. Com uma careta, o índio buscou em sua memória qualquer refúgio perto da clareira e lembrou que havia uma caverna ali perto – cavernas nunca eram um bom lugar para qualquer um se abrigar, mas era a única opção deles no momento.

Quaraçá levantou uma das patas dianteira do felino e com um impulso o posicionou em suas costas, o frio da pasta medicinal tocando a pele quente e escura fez o guerreiro estremecer. Foi com esforço que Quaraçá caminhou pela floresta, seguindo a trilha para a caverna, levou mais tempo do que gostaria, mas chegaram antes do céu atingir à ambos com uma torrencial chuva que começou a cair assim que Quaraçá deitou o corpo de Baipu em um canto seco da pequena caverna. Em uma prece o jovem índio agradeceu à Tupã tanto por tê-los protegido da chuva quanto por permitir Baipu dormir durante todo o trajeto, temendo ter o pescoço mordido quando o tigre visse o humano o carregando de forma tão indecorosa. Baipu havia sido generoso por deixá-lo tocar seu corpo e Quaraçá não quis abusar da boa vontade e cansaço da feroz criatura.

Com um suspiro cansado o homem se sentou do outro lado da caverna, um lugar não tão seco quanto ao onde o tigre repousava, mas ainda afastado da entrada da caverna onde a terra já havia se tornado lama. Enxugando o suor da testa, Quaraçá olhou para o outro ocupante do lugar, a pelagem azul quase desaparecendo na escuridão.

“Por que você não me matou?” perguntou em um sussurro já sabendo que, mesmo que o tigre estivesse acordado, não teria a resposta. Ele não era abençoado por Caipora para compreender os animais.

Com um suspiro cansado, Quaraçá se deitou de frente para Baipu, não confiando no tigre o bastante para virar as costas, e fechou os olhos, escutando a chuva lá fora. Ele não planejava dormir, mas não levou muito tempo para o sono tomar a sua consciência. E Quaraçá voejou para os braços dela.

Na escuridão da noite, Baipu vigiou Quaraçá dormir. Ele já estava completamente curado, mas por algum motivo não foi embora daquela caverna. O que estava acontecendo com ele, onde estava com a cabeça para se deixar ser tocado por uma criatura inferior?

“Anahí” o tigre escutou o homem sussurrar em seu sono.

Com um balançar calmo da cauda, Baipu assistiu a chuva cair lá fora e sentiu seu coração doer.

Ao amanhecer Quaraçá estava sozinho, o cadáver de um gordo cervo ao seu lado. Um agradecimento raro.

ฅ

Baipu sumiu da floresta após isso e a lua brilhou com mais intensidade por dias, quase parecendo alegre com a falta da presença do tigre azul.

Na quinta lua cheia Anahí se casou com Piatã e Quaraçá tocou sua flauta na beira do rio, suas lágrimas caindo na água clara enquanto toda a aldeia festejava, fazendo oferendas para a felicidade do casal.

Com tristeza em seus olhos brancos, Tupã aceitou a prece de um jovem guerreiro com um coração frágil demais para o mundo.

ฅ

O terceiro encontro de Baipu com Quaraçá foi na forma de um pequeno pássaro vermelho, com o peito amarelo, as asas pretas e o canto tão doce que até o vento se silenciava para ouvir.

O coração do tigre azul quebrou ao reconhecer a melodia.

Ele matou Jaci aquela noite e odiou Tupã como nunca antes odiara.

**ऴिाी**

Quase todas as manhãs a aldeia de Anahí acordava com o canto do pássaro da sorte.

Era um pássaro que havia, repentinamente, visitado a sua oca, acordando ela e seu marido de seu descanso antes mesmo de Guaraci iluminar os céus; mas Anahí e Piatã não encontraram em si o desejo de espantar o pequeno animal, não com aquele canto tão belo e gentil.

“Ele parece cantar especialmente para você, Anahí.” Piatã havia dito, assistindo com deslumbramento o pássaro voar de um canto para o outro em sua oca até parar perto dos joelhos de sua esposa, se posicionando em sua frente e abrindo o bico, deixando a carinhosa melodia preencher o recinto.

“Para mim? Mas o que fiz para merecer um presente tão lindo?” Anahí perguntou confusa, estendendo a mão para o pequeno pássaro e sorrindo quando ele subiu em sua palma, o canto aumentando uma nota.

“Quem não iria querer presentear a índia mais bela?” Piatã argumentou, dando um beijo na têmpora da esposa, se sentindo satisfeito ao ouvir sua risada encabulada.

O canto do pássaro tremulou, diminuindo a intensidade do som, a felicidade no timbre parecendo embotar, mas eles não notaram, encantados demais com a beleza da criatura para ver além da superfície.

Uirapuru, como haviam chamado a bela criatura, era uma alegria na vida de todos, mas especialmente de Anahí. O pássaro havia preenchido um buraco que havia nascido desde o desaparecimento de Quaraçá, seu querido e melhor amigo, na noite de seu casamento. Todos os dias desde então Anahí desejou pela segurança de Quaraçá, rezando para Tupã proteger o guerreiro, mas foi inevitável a esperança de ver o outro índio morrer conforme os anos passavam e a única coisa que a manteve longe dos pensamentos dolorosos do irmão há muito perdido foi o canto do uirapuru. O pequenino animal a lembrava da música que Quaraçá tocava com sua flauta. Apenas nos dias em que o pássaro não os visitava, era que Anahí se entregava à melancolia em seu coração. Com um sorriso triste, ela dizia para um preocupado Piatã que estava apenas com saudades do canto do uirapuru.

Se ela soubesse que o amado iria decidir buscar o belo pássaro em uma tentativa de aliviar seu pesar, Anahí nunca teria dito tal mentira.

ฅ

Nas entranhas da floresta, galhos se quebram por debaixo dos pés de um cacique que busca pelo uirapuru sem se dar conta dos olhos dourados que o observam. Um suave canto é escutado e o cacique levanta a cabeça, avistando sua presa.

Todo o resto acontece muito rápido.

O cacique levanta a vara com a rede. O tigre azul salta. Não há gritos e com um assobiar triste a floresta se silencia.

Com o desaparecimento de Piatã, Anahí decidiu não mais amar ninguém e se afastou de todos, para a tristeza da tribo. Seu único companheiro é o uirapuru que sempre canta para ela, todos os dias.

ฅ

Em algum lugar distante, em uma pequena aldeia, o Uirapuru cantarola com carinho para uma velha índia em seu leito.

Em uma clareira escondida nas entranhas da floresta um tigre azul fecha os olhos dourados e escuta o canto de um lamento.

No extenso verde da Amazônia, uma lenda nasce.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, explicando um pouco o desenvolvimento da fic, eu na verdade tenho essa história planejada desde os 15 anos lol foi um plot que criei para uma atividade criativa no clube de leitura na escola, mas não cheguei a escrever e meio que esqueci ate mais tarde rolar uma chamada para a coletânea lgbtq+ de uma editora envolvendo o folclore. Novamente pensei em escrever esse conto, mas na época as coisas estavam tensas e no final nunca a escrevi. Oh bem, que bom que rolou esse desafio então PORQUE FINALMENTE TOMEI VERGONHA NA CARA E COLOQUEI NO PAPEL MEU BB! Sério, eu amo esse plot.
> 
> Sobre as lendas usadas, acho que ninguém nunca ouviu sobre o Baipu Tuvy né? É incrivelmente uma criatura desconhecida e ignorada no folclore, eu só vi sobre o Baipu em um dos vários livros de folclore que li e tinha bem pouco sobre ele, então sim grande parte do que tem na fic foi criado por mim, inclusive a raiva do Baipu com Tupã; mas a essência tá aí. O Uirapuru é minha lenda favorita, uma das primeiras que conheci do nosso folclore, eu sou muito apaixonada mesmo por esse pássarinho <3
> 
> Agora bora explicar o titulo/subtitulo e outras palavrinhas. Lembrando que eu não sei NADA de línguas indigenas.
> 
> Mini-Dicio
> 
> Kaiuiná Tiorêrê - tecnicamente isso não é tupi, mas sim pareci/paresi que engloba a familia Aruák. Kaiuiná significa "cantar/canto" e Tiorêrê "azul" juntando daria "Cantar Azul"
> 
> Amuara Quaraçá - Amuara siginifica "algum dia" então traduzindo quis dizer aqui "Algum dia Quaraçá"
> 
> Babaquara - tolo
> 
> Acangatara - adorno de penas usado na cabeça, em algumas tribos é dado como um presente muito estimado.
> 
> Pajé - o curandeiro de uma tribo
> 
> Oca - moradia indigena, principalmente tupi-guarani, uma estrutura feita de madeira, folhas de palmeira e palha
> 
> Urú - pássaro
> 
> Aracê - aurora, nascer do dia ou canto dos pássaros pela manhã
> 
> Deuses/Espirítos extras
> 
> Polo - deus dos ventos, mensageiro de Tupã
> 
> Abaçaí - espíritos que perseguem os índios nas florestas e tentam os enlouquecerem
> 
> Nhanderuvuçú - o equivalente à Deus na mitologia tupi-guarani
> 
> Caipora/Caapora - espirito protetor dos animais
> 
> Rudá - deus do amor que rege a lua cheia e lua nova
> 
> Jaci - deusa da lua, da fertilidade
> 
> Guaraci - deus do sol, da vida
> 
> Tupã - deus dos trovões, senhor dos deuses
> 
> E é isso gente, espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos~
> 
> See ya ♡


End file.
